


Nos vemos el lunes

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debido a un estúpido contratiempo, Antonio acaba perdiendo una apuesta con sus amigos y debe quedarse junto a la biblioteca universitaria con un cartel que dice "Beso gratis". No puede abandonar su puesto hasta que alguien le dé un maldito beso, pero la fortuna no parece querer ir a su favor... ¿o tal vez sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos vemos el lunes

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo está inspirado en un prompt de la cuenta otpprompts en Tumblr. Mil gracias a mi beta por ayudarme a descubrir los fallos donde no los veía.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Imagínate que es un día soleado. En la sombra corre una brisa fresca, aunque si te pones al sol el calor se hace notar. Finales de primavera. Un viernes por la tarde, por si te apetece saber con exactitud dónde situarte.

Imagínate que has hecho una apuesta con los malnacidos de tus mejores amigos —sí, me refiero a ese albino alemán con delirios de grandeza y al francés que sería capaz de enamorar a una piedra si se lo propusiera. Una apuesta consistente en  ver quién podía aguantar más chupitos de vodka sin caer redondo al suelo. Ya sabes, las típicas tonterías que se hacen entre amigos un viernes de madrugada después de haberos pateado garitos de media ciudad. Desde luego nadie puede decir que no sabéis ir de fiesta. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. La cosa es que tú técnicamente no perdiste la apuesta, porque no acabaste besando las baldosas por culpa del vodka, sino porque el alcohol te vuelve un poquito violento y en algún momento hubo un problema con el tipejo que se emborrachaba a tu lado. No entremos en detalles porque tienes el tema un tanto borroso. Conclusión, que la hostia que te metiste al resbalar intentando pelear con el Desconocido A fue fina, por decir poco. Probablemente te dolieron más las carcajadas de tus colegas que el propio golpe, porque estar medio pedo como que ayuda a mitigar el dolor físico, pero no afecta a la sensibilidad del orgullo y, para qué engañarnos, eres una persona bastante orgullosa. Un poco menos quizás después del desafortunado tortazo. Como consuelo, tus amigos sufrieron tal ataque de risa que acabaron en el suelo a tu lado, intentando no ahogarse entre el vodka a medio beber y las carcajadas. No sabéis muy bien cómo el dueño del bar no os echó a patadas después de aquel espectáculo. Pero bueno, el caso es que aquello contó como haber perdido la apuesta. Y claro, tocaba pagar el pato porque así es como funciona la cosa.

Así que cuando tu cara se recuperó ligeramente del golpe, una semana después, te plantas junto a la biblioteca central de la universidad donde estudias los tres, con un cartel colgado al cuello que dice “Beso gratis”. ¿Tienes la escena en tu mente? Bien. Pues ahí es donde estás ahora. Con un jodido cartel que te hace parecer una mezcla de psicópata y reivindicador de alguna cosa aleatoria. Y con la condición de que no puedes abandonar aquel lugar hasta que alguien te dé un condenado beso. Como en el cuento de la princesa y la rana, solo que tú no eres una rana y empiezas a notar calambres en las piernas de tanto estar de pie. A veces te preguntas qué clase de apuestas os montáis tus amigos y tú, y cómo terminas casi siempre perdiéndolas. Al menos ellos no te han abandonado del todo —aunque es probable que sea más para vigilar que cumples tu palabra y regodearse que para darte apoyo moral, porque tus amigos son un poco capullos cuando les da un aire, es parte de su encanto-, y fingen leer algo en un banco cercano. Francis probablemente esté aprovechando para ligar con alguna de sus muchas admiradoras por _whatsapp_ , aunque prefiere decir esa clase de cosas en persona. Gilbert de vez en cuando da cabezadas detrás de un libro sobre pájaros.

Una chica pasa a tu lado, camino de la biblioteca. Desvía la mirada hacia ti y le sonríes, pero ella frunce el ceño al ver el cartel que llevas contigo y apresura el paso. Lo dicho, pinta de psicópata, malo para la apuesta. Ciertamente es una situación poco afortunada. No hay mucha gente en la universidad a estas horas, y como aún no han empezado los exámenes finales tampoco se acude a la biblioteca para estudiar en demasía. Además, tienes otras cosas en tu contra. No puede decirse que seas poco agraciado —porque aún teniendo un ego bastante menos subido que Gilbert piensas que eres una persona atractiva— lo cual es bueno para una situación como esta, mas tampoco es que tengas una vasta experiencia en estas cosas. Te gusta salir de fiesta por el ambiente, por la gente, por la música, pero eso no implica que seas un donjuán como Francis, ni mucho menos. Y antes de que pienses en si de repente te has vuelto un puritano o algo, no es eso. Pero probablemente estás menos cómodo con que te bese un completo desconocido que cualquiera de tus amigos. Quizás eso se transmite a las pocas personas que han pasado por delante de ti en el tiempo que llevas ahí de pie.

—¡Eh, Antonio! Francis y yo nos vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo. ¿Quieres que te traigamos alguna cosa? —la voz de Gilbert suena un poco somnolienta, pero por lo demás transmite la fuerza de siempre.

—Un zumo de los de la máquina. Me vale cualquiera.

— _Gut_. No te muevas de aquí mientras no estamos, ¿entendido?

Por toda respuesta, te encoges de hombros. En realidad todos sabéis que no te haría falta vigilancia. Aparte de orgulloso eres cabezota como tú solo. Por tus huevos que ahí te quedas hasta que alguien te bese. Aunque es probable que si pasan las horas y no suena la gaita, uno de tus amigos haga un noble sacrificio para que así podáis iros a casa. Para cenar y esas cosas que hacen las personas habitualmente. Tus colegas se alejan en dirección a la cafetería. No les has dado dinero para el zumo. Con eso nunca habéis tenido problemas; pagáis indistintamente sin hacer cuentas de quién debe a quién y si te he comprado yo más cafés que tú a mí.

Suspiras. Al menos estás a la sombra, y cuando las piernas protesten más siempre puedes apoyarte en la pared de ladrillo de la biblioteca, pero una vez más, sacando a relucir tus cualidades, no eres una persona muy paciente.

La puerta se abre y sale la chica de antes, solo que esta vez toma el otro camino en vez de volver por donde vino. Consideras probable que lo haya hecho para evitar al rarito con aires de acosador o tocado del ala. Es una suerte que ninguno de los empleados de la biblioteca te haya visto. O ningún compañero de clase. Sería poco probable, puesto que no tenéis clase por las tardes, pero dada tu mala suerte perdiendo apuestas, siempre puedes confiar que la fortuna quiera hacer que pierdas a lo grande y algún grupo de estudio decida pasarse precisamente ese día, a esa hora, para aprovechar el tiempo en la biblioteca. Por el momento has estado a salvo.

El ruido de unas pisadas te llama la atención. Antes de mirar sabes que esos pies en movimiento están recubiertos por botas con tacón de metal, porque los has escuchado antes. Has coincidido con el dueño varias veces, porque estudia en tu facultad. El _punky_ como se refieren a él los cotilleos en los que está implicado y que tú has oído de casualidad.

Arthur Kirkland.

No parece tener prisa por ir a ninguna parte en concreto. Ni parece que el sol le afecte, a pesar de que lleve unos pantalones ajustados negros, cazadora oscura, las mencionadas botas y una camiseta de la _Union Jack_ llena de rasgaduras.

Decir que le odias sería exagerar un poco. No eres de los que van por ahí odiando aleatoriamente a la gente. Es más bien esa antipatía que no sabes de dónde ha salido, porque tampoco es que hayáis tenido que tratar mucho. Tienes la sensación de que sois totalmente opuestos.

Alza la vista y se queda parado en medio de la acera al verte a ti y a tu cartel que, una vez que acabes esto, juras destrozar con tus manos hasta que quede irreconocible. Pero por el momento lo único que puedes hacer es sujetarlo y fingir que eres la persona más feliz del planeta precisamente por estar sujetándolo.

Arthur reanuda su camino, solo que esta vez, sus botas con tacón de metal parecen tener un destino más concreto, puesto que se encaminan hacia ti. En el rostro pálido, surcado por algunas pecas —lo sabes porque alguien te lo ha contado, no porque te vayas fijando en los detalles de su cara, eh—, se esboza una leve sonrisa. Imaginas que estará aburrido y viene a reírse de las desgracias ajenas. Eso le pega a la imagen que tienes de él. Nada que no puedas aguantar.

—Desde luego, cuando pensaba que el día no me iba a sorprender con más cosas, vas tú y apareces con estas pintas —es su saludo.

“ _Mira quién fue a hablar de pintas. ¿Quién lleva cuero encima cuando es casi verano?_ ”.

Le vas a contestar algo un poco menos desagradable de lo que has pensado, pero por lo visto él no ha acabado, puesto que vuelve a hablar antes de que a ti te dé tiempo a nada.

—Viéndote a lo lejos pensé por un momento que estabas haciendo una colecta de fondos para costear otra noche de locura con vodka, pero desde luego, ofreciendo hacer cosas gratis dinero se recauda más bien poco.

Estás a punto de preguntarle que de qué demonios está hablando cuando tu mente rebobina sus palabras y se queda enganchada en algunas, como si el sistema se hubiera quedado pillado. “Otra noche de locura con vodka”. ¿ _Otra noche?_ ¿Cómo demonios sabe lo del viernes pasado? Ni tus colegas ni tú soléis colgar vuestras correrías en las redes sociales y, desde luego, no crees que Arthur Kirkland sea seguidor o amigo de alguno de vosotros en ellas. Y entonces te golpea.

O sea, no es que al chico _punk_ que te mira con evidente diversión se le haya ido la cabeza y te haya soltado un puñetazo, sino que tu cerebro sufre una revelación. Solo que en vez de descubrir la gracia de Dios o creer de pronto en los alienígenas, te das cuenta del porqué de sus palabras. Estuvo en la chupitería. A tu lado. ¡Sorpresa! Era el Desconocido A con el que ibas a pelearte y por el cual acabaste besando el suelo y con ese cartel, esperando otro beso. Ya podías haberte acordado antes, joder, piensas, pero ya sabes cómo funciona la mente a veces. Intentando no hacerte spoilers para que la vida sea más sorprendente. Tu cara debe de haber cambiado, revelando que te has acordado de él, porque Arthur deja escapar una leve risa.

Bajas la mirada para no ver cómo se ríe en tus narices y te das cuenta de que debajo de la camiseta no lleva nada y se ve su piel a través de los desgarrones de la tela. Y, por supuesto, no acabas pensando que lo que puedes entrever no está nada mal, porque sería algo totalmente inapropiado en esas circunstancias. Vuelves a levantar la vista.

—No es por arruinar tu momento de diversión ni nada, pero ¿podrías esfumarte? Me estás… estorbando —acabas diciendo, al ver que el otro ni se mueve ni hace otra cosa que mirarte con ese aire de diversión y burla.

—Oh… Lo siento… ¿Estoy impidiendo que des besos a la gente? —se aparta hacia un lado con pasos ágiles. Desde luego, para estar encaramado a esas botazas, se mueve muy bien— No sé si podré soportar la idea de estar evitando que un negocio prospere… Ah, no. Si lo haces gratis.

—Si estás con ese comentario intentando hacer una posible broma con que me estoy vendiendo o algo, te aconsejo que te apartes un poco más o vas a recibir un puñetazo en la nariz —“ _En esa nariz salpicada de pecas”—._ El que avisa no es traidor.

—Por supuesto que no. No he coincidido mucho contigo, pero a pesar de que intentaras pelearte conmigo por Dios sabe qué y acabaras ahostiándote contra el suelo con lo que debían ser ya un par de litros de vodka en vena, me pareces una persona con una conducta intachable… Ahora en serio… —alza una de esas cejas que, según algunos comentarios malintencionados, pueden llegar a tener vida propia— ¿exactamente a qué viene todo esto?

A pesar de que por un momento su curiosidad parezca genuina y no esté buscando reírse de ti aún más, no puedes evitar dejar escapar un quejido mientras buscas con la mirada a Francis y Gilbert. No se les ve por el camino que viene de la cafetería. Seguramente ese maldito gabacho esté dedicando sus atenciones a la camarera, o el alemán se está diciendo lo mucho que se quiere delante del espejo del baño. El caso es que estás solo con Arthur, y tienes que manejar el asunto por ti mismo.

—Es una estúpida apuesta —“ _Que perdí por tu culpa, inglés de mierda”—_. No puedo irme de aquí hasta que alguien me dé un beso. ¿Contento? Ahora ya puedes ir a molestar a otro.

Retrocedes un poco para apoyarte en la pared, cerrando los ojos y esperando escuchar las pisadas características de tu acompañante alejándose para siempre. Bueno, igual decir “para siempre” es un poco dramático, pero en estos momentos te da un poco igual si no le vuelves a ver en tu vida.

Como pensabas, la fortuna quiere hacerte caer a lo grande.

Se oyen pisadas, sí, pero no alejándose. Acercándose a ti. Abres los ojos, preguntándote qué cojones pasa, para encontrarte con que Arthur está casi encima de ti. Es más bajo que tú, pero entre que tú no estás erguido del todo y que hasta un retaco parecería alto con esas botas, acaba pudiendo mirarte desde arriba.

—Iba a preguntar que cómo te iba la cosa, pero viendo que sigues aquí, la respuesta es evidente —se gira para mirar a su alrededor. Para hacerlo aún más humillante, se pone la mano sobre la frente, como si oteara a lo lejos—. Y no parece que haya muchas personas que puedan rescatarte de tan desafortunada situación.

—Vaya, gracias por tu aportación. No me había dado cuenta de que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme.

El inglés ensancha su sonrisa, y sin saber qué será en concreto, eres consciente de que lo que va a ocurrir a continuación no te va a gustar mucho. Apoya su mano en la pared de ladrillo. Ni siquiera roza tu cabeza, pero está igualmente demasiado cerca para ti. Sobre todo porque eso hace que se incline más.

—Eso es mentira. Estoy yo.

Estás a un pelo de atragantarte con tu propia saliva —muy, bien, Antonio, a eso se le llama ser competente, sí señor—, pero de alguna forma sales muy digno de la situación sin que se note, y logras contestar sin que en tu voz se refleje la montaña rusa que de la nada se ha creado en tu pecho.

—Claro. Y vas a besarme, a mí, un cuasi desconocido que hace una semana estuvo a punto de pelearse contigo porque…

—¿Porque soy un buen samaritano?

—Sí, igual que Inglaterra es un país soleado y España siempre tiene éxito en Eurovisión. Venga, no me jodas.

Por toda respuesta, Arthur alarga un poco el cuello, acercándose peligrosamente a tu cara. Y acercándose. Sientes su aliento sobre tus labios, que se entreabren —de forma totalmente inconsciente, no lo dudo, no necesitas convencerme—. Sigue acercándose.

Y justo cuando crees que se te va a saltar el corazón del pecho y le va a golpear en la cara, el inglés se detiene. Ahí, a dos suspiros de ti. Se está ganando la antipatía supuestamente aleatoria, pero con creces. Aunque también se está ganando otras cosas. No, no hablo de las ganas de mandarle de un puñetazo a la luna.

—De acuerdo, no soy un buen samaritano —dice encima de tu boca—. De hecho, sería uno malo, porque haría esto por mí, no por ti.

Frunces el ceño, porque no le entiendes. O no quieres entenderle.

—Mira, no me andes con gilipolleces. O lo haces, o no lo haces, pero no te quedes aquí respirando mi aire —dices con aplomo, esperando que, al ver que no has picado en su supuesto juego, se alejará de ti y te dejará por fin en paz.

Entonces sus labios chocan contra tus labios y todo se va la mierda.

No es una de esas “en el examen no ha preguntado nada de lo que me he estudiado” mierdas. Ni siquiera una “tengo que quedarme aquí esperando pareciendo un psicópata” mierda. No. Es más bien una “Ooooops” mierda. Tu mente se desconecta un momento. Y lo siguiente de lo que eres consciente es de que tus manos están en su pelo, la suya libre sobre tu mejilla, y os estáis comiendo la boca casi en el sentido literal de la palabra. Ni sabes cuándo has abierto del todo los labios ni te importa. Como tampoco te importa que el tipejo que te está besando como si llevara deseándolo toda su puta vida sea precisamente el culpable de que hayáis acabado así, porque de alguna forma hace que sientas que tú también llevabas esperándolo eternidades.

El sonido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo hace que os apartéis rápidamente. Vale, seguís siendo dos personas y tú sigues respirando. Eso está bien.

Mueves la cabeza hacia un lado para descubrir que lo que os ha sobresaltado es un termo de metal, esparciendo todo su contenido a los pies de unos Francis y Gilbert que no pueden abrir más la boca porque se les desencajaría la mandíbula. Arthur, que se había girado para comprobar de dónde procedía aquel ruido, se vuelve de nuevo hacia él. Sus labios están enrojecidos y sus mejillas algo más coloreadas que antes. Sabes que tú estarás igual o peor.

—¿Nos vemos el lunes? —suelta en un tono que solo finge ser despreocupado y se da la vuelta. No es una pregunta hecha para recibir respuesta.

Pasa al lado de tus amigos, que le siguen con la cabeza como si estuvieran contemplando a un unicornio. El sonido de sus pisadas es durante unos momentos lo único que se oye. Hasta que desaparece girando una esquina. Aún estando lejos, crees poder jurar que te ha guiñado un ojo antes de que el contacto visual se rompa. El encantamiento paralizante se rompe entonces y en menos de dos parpadeos, tienes a Gilbert y Francis encima, queriéndote hacer ochenta preguntas. Aunque básicamente todas se resumen en por qué estabas haciéndole el amor a la boca de Arthur Kirkland. O él a ti. Como fuera. Una pregunta estupenda. Y una pregunta para la que si hubiera que hacer cola para descubrir la respuesta, tú estarías el primero.

Porque ni pajolera idea.

Te pasas la lengua por los labios, como para asegurarte de que siguen enteros. Aprovechas para descolgarte el cartel del cuello; has cumplido tu parte. Gilbert te ofrece el zumo mientras regresáis a por el termo caído en combate de Francis. Tenéis que volver a la cafetería porque con todo eso, el café se ha echado a perder regando la acera. Como habías supuesto, tus colegas se entretuvieron de más allí. No es como si ahora fueras a quejarte.

—Vaya, lástima —comenta Francis viendo cómo te pones el cartel bajo el brazo—. Tenía la secreta ilusión de que no quisiera ayudarte nadie y tuviera que besarte yo.

—Oye, si tantas ganas tienes, puedes seguir haciéndolo.

El gabacho pone cara de circunstancias y mira en la dirección por la que Arthur ha desaparecido. Gilbert deja escapar una carcajada.

—Creo que Francis tiene miedo de que después de un beso como ese pueda quedar mal.

El rubio le da un codazo y los tres acabáis riéndoos. Al final el tema de conversación termina derivando en otras cosas. Pero eres consciente  que, en el fondo, tus amigos siguen esperando una contestación. No puedes decir algo que no sabes, aunque sí que sabes quién la tiene y cuándo puedes obtenerla. Le das un pequeño sorbo al zumo. Tiene un cierto regusto agridulce, como la boca de Arthur. Inevitablemente, sonríes.

“ _Nos vemos el lunes.”_


End file.
